


Tickles and Tingles

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-10
Updated: 2004-01-10
Packaged: 2018-12-27 00:17:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12069888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Brian shaves off Justinâ€™s hair and has to come to terms with the loss.





	Tickles and Tingles

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Brian stood behind Justin, running his fingers through his long hair, softly pulling out the tangles as he went. They both faced the large mirror above the sink in the bathroom, their eyes locked on each other.

“I’m gonna miss it,” Brian admitted quietly as he playfully tugged on the sheepish locks giving Justin’s head a jostle.

Justin huffed with a slight smile. 

Brian moved his hand to the side of Justin’s face and dragged his fingers across his cheek then caught his hair as he again, combed through the soft blond mane. 

Justin’s eyes slowly rolled back at the massaging touch. “That feels good,” he whispered.

“Hmmm. For now. Never gonna get to do this again,” Brian said teasing Justin more as he continued to play with his hair. 

Justin smiled as he moaned, loving it when Brian messed with his hair. It always relaxed him and always turned him on.

Brian watched Justin’s reflection as his head moved peacefully around against his soothing fingers. He loved the sight of Justin when he was lost in the feeling. It got his juices flowing and he wanted more. He decided to kick it up a notch and remind Justin what he’d be missing. “Or this,” he growled as he took a handful of Justin’s hair in a tight grip and yanked his head to the side so he could devour the newly exposed neck with his mouth.

Justin’s breath hitched and caught in his throat at the surprise attack. Yes, he loved the gentle caresses through his hair, but a good hard tug was just as erotic and he felt it, deep inside his balls.

Brian kissed and licked and bit on the soft supple flesh of Justin’s neck, driving him crazy. 

Justin moaned and his hand flew up to reach for Brian. He wrapped it around the back of Brian’s head and pulled him closer, wanting more. His other hand grabbed Brian’s thigh, tugging on the seam of the tight jeans, bringing their bodies impossibly closer together.

Brian pulled his hair harder to hold him in place. He began sucking on the side of Justin’s neck just behind and slightly below his ear.

Justin pulled away quickly with a gasp. “Brian! You can’t leave a mark. I won’t be able to cover it up once its done,” Justin said, breaking the mood.

Brian released his grip and dropped his head against Justin’s shoulder. He growled his disappointment.

“Aaahh, poor baby,” Justin teasingly consoled as he patted Brian on the head.

Brian then lifted his head to rest just his chin on the round shoulder. Their eyes locked on each other in the mirror. Brian’s bottom lip was slightly pushed out as if someone had just threatened to take away his favorite toy...and as much as Brian loved to play with Justin’s hair…it was almost the truth.

Justin pushed Brian off him. Here, he was the one that was about to have something very drastic done to him, and yet, he was the one having to console Brian. It made him chuckle. He knew Brian loved his longer hair and if the truth be known, Justin loved that Brian loved it so much. But he had to do this. It was a requirement and he believed in what he was doing. He would have to be the strong one. “Come on,” Justin demanded, mustering the strength for both of them.

Brian groaned then picked up the electric trimmer.

“Use the number two,” Justin directed.

Brian sighed knowing that one was practically only two hair’s width away from baldness. This was going to be short. But at least it was only for the sides and back and Justin had agreed to go a little longer on the front and top. It was only going to be a fraction of an inch longer, but that was something. He scratched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and raised his eyebrows. “Are you sure about this?” Because he wasn’t.

“Yeah, I’m sure. It’s part of the commitment,” Justin answered, bussing his long bangs around his forehead for the last time.

Brian picked up the number two attachment and clicked it in place. He paused and looked at Justin again in the mirror. “I think you’re spreading yourself kind of thin with all these commitments. Don’t you?”

“What do you mean?”

Brian picked at some of the runaway strands of Justin’s tousled hair and pulled them back into their places. “You go to school, you work at the diner, you’re working on Rage Volume Three, AND you promised to work all those long, hard, hours deep into the night for me. Remember? Now this?”

Justin laughed. Was Brian complaining about not getting to spend that much time with him anymore? “Brian, I don’t intern for you anymore, and you don’t even have a job for me to work with you…”

“Who’s talking about work?” Brian interrupted, pushing his tongue into his cheek.

“Ohhh,” Justin pretended to finally get it, even though he already knew full well what Brian’s problem was. “There are other things, Brian.”

“I know,” Brian admitted, resting his head on Justin’s shoulder to mockingly ‘hang his head in shame’.

Justin giggled. “Well, I promised, like you said and I don’t break my promises. I would never let this interfere with my previous obligations.” Justin pushed his hips back, pressing his ass against Brian’s hardening bulge. “Especially not that one.”

“Hrmph,” Brian huffed. “Can we do this later?” he asked holding up the trimmer in one hand. "I have something else to take care of first." Then he moved his free hand to Justin's dick and gave it a squeeze. 

Justin dropped his head against Brian's shoulder but didn't answer. Brian turned into Justin's neck and took in a heavy breath. He sighed and even though it was covered with strands of silken sunshine, he just couldn't resist taking a big bite out of soft flesh; hair, skin and all.

“BRIAN!” Justin screamed jumping out of the way of his biting jaw. He covered the bit area with his hand but it was too late...it had already sent the chill coursing through all of his nerve endings. The chill attacked him and his body had to wiggle it out. First it struck in his toes, then traveled up his legs, through his groin, over his back, around his neck and finally out through his head that he violently shook to get rid of it.

Brian laughed. “What got into you?” he asked innocently. 

Justin swatted him across the stomach. “Would you just cut my hair already? I know you’re stalling.”

Brian growled again. He turned on the trimmer as his free hand took one last roam over the long, blond, soft locks. Brian’s eyes watched his hand and fingers move. He held up the buzzing shaver. “Ready?” he asked, not sure that he was himself. The buzz echoed in his head, indicating that the inevitable, sad event was upon him. He took one last lingering gaze with his eyes and one last graze with his fingers then gripped the hair on the back of Justin’s head and leaned against it, smelling it one last time.

“Brian,” Justin said sweetly. “It’ll be okay. Just do it.” He dropped his head, closed his eyes, took a deep breath and reached back to grip the sides of Brian’s jeans.

Brian released his grip, kissed the back of Justin’s neck then angled the shaver against the spot that he’d just kissed and slowly began moving it upwards.

Justin’s grip tightened on Brian’s thighs and he gasped as the first of the discarded hairs were shorn away. They fell on his shoulder then fluttered down his back before landing quietly on the floor. 

Brian’s free hand rested on Justin’s shoulder to steady himself for the next pass. More hair fell against Justin’s skin and he shivered. Brian’s thumb brushed around in tiny circles trying to give comfort. A few more strokes and the back was finished, Brian moved the trimmer up and around Justin ears. 

More hair fell. Justin wiggled his toes against the growing pile at his feet. 

The only thing left was the long hair still on the very top. Brian had pushed it forward so it hung down the front over Justin's forehead, covering his eyes. He turned the razor off…the silence bouncing off the walls. Justin opened his eyes and through curtains of blondness, he found Brian’s staring at him. He was afraid to look at himself and was relieved to find Brian’s reflection in the mirror first before he'd found his own. Brian smiled and Justin let out the breath that he’d been holding since the process began. 

"So far so good," Brian reassured him. "Do you want to look now?"

Justin shook his head. "Nuh uh, not until you're done."

"Ah, that's just as well," Brian said pulling his lips in. He grabbed the leftover hair in front and bunched it up to the middle then let go. "'Cause right now you look like that guy from A Flock of Seagulls." Then he laughed.

"Who?" the much younger man asked innocently.

"Oh, nevermind," Brian answered with a frown. He then swept it all to one side and took another look. “We could mousse it over like this and then go to Babylon. Everyone would wonder who the new hot stud with the wild haircut is. You look…” Brian furrowed his brows and tilted his head to admire the new 'do. “…hot. In that kind of punk, kind of wild, sexy way.”

Justin giggled and blushed. He liked Brian playing with his hair. It was like he was an artist and was trying to create a work of art or molding something out of playdough like a child. Other than the shampoo sculptures he made in the shower, Brian normally didn’t do this. It was nice, but now that it was getting all cut off, he wondered if Brian would ever play with his hair again. But he had to do this...he had to be strong. He brought Brian out of his playtime when he spoke, “Brian.”

Brian tousled the hair back towards the middle and let go of his head without saying a word. He removed the attachment off the top of the shaver and put it back its proper place in the case. He moved to pick up another one. "Number three?" he asked with a long sigh.

Justin nodded, purposely never taking his eyes off Brian's face.

Brian took the second shaver head out of the case and snapped it into place. He took one last look at his eighties pop star in the mirror then reached around and placed his hand on Justin's forehead. He lightly pushed to tilt his head back. "Close your eyes."

Justin followed Brian's instructions. Brian flicked the switch and again the shaver motored to life. With four long agonizing sweeps over the top of his head, he mowed the last of the blond hairs and they drifted to the ground.

Brian turned the shaver off, set it down on the counter and began softly brushing the stray hairs off Justin's shoulders. He blew against Justin's neck to remove the more stubborn ones that'd clung to Justin's skin. Justin shivered at the cool air on his now exposed neck and Brian chuckled. "You'll have to get used to that all over again now."

"Yeah, I guess so," Justin agreed with a weak giggle. 

Brian wrapped his arms around Justin's waist and rested his chin on his shoulder. He gazed at Justin's reflection in the mirror. The blond mop may have been gone but Justin was still beautiful. What little hair was left was darker in color but it wasn't a bad thing. Justin, the blond-haired twink was gone for sure now. That image laid in a pile on the cold bathroom floor between their feet. Brian smiled with relief. He liked the new look.

"Well? Open you eyes!"

Justin giggled and covered his face with his hands. "Ow du ah luck?" he mumbled timidly.

Brian pulled his hands away from his face, but Justin kept his eyes closed tight. "You look older," Brian answered. Justin frowned. He knew how Brian felt about youth and beauty...’was looking older a bad thing?’ he wondered. Brian noticed the change in Justin's expression. "Open your eyes," he coaxed more forcefully. Justin opened them and immediately locked eyes with Brian but still did not look at himself. "Look," Brian said, nodding his head toward the mirror.

Justin's eyes slowly shifted towards his own reflection. He stared at himself for a minute, then shifted them back to Brian. He didn't really need his approval, but he wanted it. 

"You look like a man now, Justin. Now everyone else’ll see the Justin that I see." Brian tightened his hold around Justin's waist.

Justin smiled. "Yeah?"

"Yeah."

Justin ran his hands over his new bristle topped head to see what it felt like. He stroked it again more briskly. Loose hairs came flying off in all directions. They both coughed. "It feels weird," he giggled.

"Yeah?" Brian asked clearing his throat. He released his grip and moved his own hands towards Justin's head. He paused and Justin held his breath. Brian's hands in his hair was a big part of their sex life...this was the test. Would things be different now? Brian lightly grazed over the top once, then twice. Justin shivered. Brian smiled and grazed again. Justin raised his eyebrows to question the result. "It's really hot," Brian finally said. Justin let out his breath in big swoosh, relieved and a little turned on at the touch, he turned around in Brian's arms.

Brian continued brushing his hands over the spikey hair. "It tickles when you do that," Justin admitted with a small chuckle and more shivers.

"Mmm. Tickles is good," Brian said with a smile.

Justin leaned in closer and wrapped his arms around Brian’s slim waist. "It also makes me tingle from my head all the way down to my toes," Justin whispered against Brian's neck.

“Tingles is real good,” Brian uttered. He dropped his hands and allowed the sharp pointy hair to prickle against his neck. He twisted his head back and forth, letting them brush against his skin over and over. He squeezed his arms around Justin's shoulders and pulled their bodies into each other. If the hardening bulges they both felt against the other were any indication, they were both obviously affected in the same way by how it felt.

"Mmmm, it does tingle," Brian moaned, continuing to rub his neck, chin and eventually the side of his cheek against it. “It’s like one of those tickle feathers that you use to sexually torture people with.” His hands came back up to join his face on Justin’s head. He couldn’t get enough of how it felt. He was getting very aroused, very quickly.

“Sexually torture, huh?” Justin asked, smiling as he moved his head around against Brian’s skin. 

“Uhhh hhhhuh!” Brian answered in a deep, sexy drawl.

Justin moaned and tilted his head back; reveling in the tingling sensations he was feeling from Brian’s fingers sweeping over his scalp. Brian backed him up against the counter and captured his mouth for a kiss. One hand stayed on his head and the other moved down, taking Justin's hardening dick in its grasp. Justin hummed into the kiss and the feelings attacking his body at both ends. 

Brian became lost in the kiss and his fingers began to open and close instinctively, trying to grab hair that was no longer there. He growled under his breath then his large hand with its long fingers finally flattened out, getting used to the loss and the new feeling against his palm. His harsh growl turned into a softer groan as their tongues continued to intertwine with the other. His hand's grand size engulfed almost all of Justin's now smaller head and pressed it closer, deepening the kiss as his other hand engulfed Justin's other head...making it harder and yearning for more. 

Brian broke the kiss and rested his forehead against Justin's. They breathed into each other in heavy, rapid breaths. Brian took a step back, releasing his hold on Justin's erection and dropping his hand from Justin's head. His chest heaved up and down and sweat started to emerge on his forehead.

Justin looked up and saw the look of want and hunger in Brian's deep green eyes...they were glazed over with pure lust. The heat he felt in the back of his own eyes told him his must look the same way. He pressed up on his toes and placed a soft kiss on Brian's lips then turned around and faced the mirror.

Brian skimmed his hand over Justin's head again causing Justin to close his eyes and tilt his head back. Brian then pushed his fingers under the waistband of Justin's briefs and forced them down. He ran his hand over the soft quills again, sending a chill down Justin's spine. He followed the goosebumps down Justin's back with his hand then brushed across his ass cheeks before reaching into his pocket for the needed supplies.

After retrieving a condom and a small tube of lube, he laid them on the counter. While he removed his pants, Justin tore open the foil packet and pulled the latex disc out. Brian stepped out of his jeans and kicked them aside, creating a gust of wind as they scooted across the floor. The once undisturbed pile of discarded hair wafted into the air and randomly settled amidst the shiny tile. 

Brian placed his hands on Justin's hips and kissed across his back as Justin reached behind himself and rolled the condom onto Brian's hard dick. 

The whole time they were readying themselves, their eyes had been locked on each other's reflection. They never said a word out loud. It wasn't really necessary...they each knew what the other wanted and they were hurrying as fast as they could to get things underway.

Brian grabbed the lube, squirted a generous amount into his hand and soused his sheathed cock with it as well as Justin's hole. He moved closer, guiding the tip of his dick in between Justin's ass cheeks. He pressed it against Justin's opening, causing it to twitch at the contact. Justin clutched the edge of the counter and hissed through his teeth in anticipation for what was only seconds away. 

Brian curved his arm under Justin's and stretched it across his chest. He pulled back on Justin's body as he pushed in with his hips. Justin inhaled sharply as his head fell back against Brian's shoulder. Once he was all the way in, Brian paused and waited. Justin released the counter and reached behind them, grabbing Brian's buttocks in his hands. He squeezed and kneaded with his deft fingers, signaling Brian to move. 

Brian's hand went up to Justin's head. It moved around to the back and pushed it forward...over to the side and pushed it sideways...then over the top and to the front before moving back again and pulling it back with the stroke. Justin's head just lolled around under Brian's fingers. He was so turned on but completely relaxed. He wallowed in the wicked tingling sensations it gave him, which only seemed to intensify the feeling of Brian's thrusts in and out of his ass. 

He reached for his cock at the same time that Brian started sucking his neck and nibbling his ear lobe. Justin was now on sensory overload...a shivering hot breath blowing in his ear; a warm, wet tongue lapping on his neck; Brian's hand bristling his hair; his own hand pumping his cock; and a thick, slick dick penetrating his ass. He quivered and moaned. Every nerve ending was electrified. 

Brian picked up the pace...going faster, diving deeper, plunging harder. Brian rubbed his cheek against Justin's whisker-like hair and groaned, loving the slightly scratchy touch against his face. He moved his mouth next to Justin's ear. "I'm real close," he said quietly in a deep, husky whisper. "I want you to cum with me." 

Brian strengthened his hold around Justin to bring them closer together...getting himself ready for their eruptions and signaling for Justin to pick up speed on his cock, which he did. 

Knowing that Brian was close and with his body still on fire, Justin let himself go and succumbed to the torrent that churned in his balls. "Bri..." was the only warning he was able to vocalize before his ass clamped down and his body forced his cum from his balls, through his cock and out his slit, shooting all over the mirror and bathroom counter. His whole body twittered and trembled and quivered and quaked; setting off Brian's orgasm. 

Brian gripped him tighter, squeezing the air out of their lungs then grabbed Justin's head in his other hand and pulled it up against his neck as his balls pumped and pumped, shooting the thick creamy fluid into the condom. When the last wave washed over him, his muscles relaxed. They both heaved their chests to get some much-needed air, then collapsed on top of the counter with a thud.

“Shit, that was hot!” Brian admitted finally, after he’d gotten his strength back and calmed his body.

“So..you..like..it?” Justin grunted, straining to talk from underneath the weight of his lover.

Brian turned his head at the strange sound of Justin’s voice and realized he was obviously crushing him. He planted both hands on the counter and groaned as he lifted himself up. He pulled out and got a similar groan from Justin then discarded the used condom into the trash. Placing his hand on the middle of Justin’s back he patted it in understanding of the loss.

“Yeah, I like it,” he said, remembering Justin’s question. “There’s nothing to hold onto now, though.” And he illustrated his point by trying to grab at the imaginary hair. 

Justin faintly giggled as he tried to lift himself up. Brian put his hands on Justin’s shoulders and pulled, peeling Justin off the counter that his cum had so strongly adhered him to. Brian half-heartedly laughed at their condition as both moaned and groaned at their spent bodies and aching muscles.

“But I guess it does have other valuable uses,” he added when they both were finally standing upright.

“Other uses?” Justin asked with another giggle and pulled back to see Brian’s face as he waited for an answer.

Brian rubbed one hand over the top of Justin’s head again slowly and licked his lips as the hair prickled his palm. Justin shivered at the tingles and Brian smiled. “Yeah, other uses.”

Justin shook his shoulders to get rid of the chills and laughed. “So you’re okay with it?”

Brian pushed his tongue into his cheek then answered. “It’s alright,” he teased.

Justin knew what Brian’s ‘alright’ meant so he nudged him and they both laughed.

Brian scrunched up his face as he flicked at the crusty substance on Justin’s chest then backed away and looked at the floor. “You made a fucking mess.” 

Justin looked down, brushed off his chest then saw his sheared off blond hair all over the place. It was stuck to their sweaty feet and covered Brian’s jeans. Even his small white briefs were now a big furry mess. He wrinkled his nose and twisted his mouth to one side. “I guess so. Ugh!”

The right side of Brian’s lips curled up as he watched Justin look all around the room while he brushed his hand absentmindedly over his freshly mowed head. He bent down and picked up a tuft of the golden hair, looked at it then pushed it into Justin’s face. “Want it for your scrapbook?”

Justin rolled his eyes, knowing full well that Brian had been the drama queen in this little show. He nudged him again. “Asshole.”


End file.
